Morals
by Razzella
Summary: Sakura didn't mean to let this happen; she wasn't sure any amount of apologizing would make it right. One-shot. [HidanXSakura]


I'm sorry I haven't been updating everything like I should, guys; I know I suck. Enjoy my apology one-shot of my OTP.

Read, review, favorite, follow, etc.

- Razz

* * *

**Moral(s)** [mor-uhl(-s)]

**_Adjective_**

1. Of, pertaining to, or concerned with the principles or rules of right conduct; of the distinction between right and wrong; ethical.

2. Expressing or conveying truths or counsel as to right conduct, as a speaker or a literary work.

3. Founded on the fundamental principles of right conduct rather than legalities, enactment, or custom.

4. Capable of conforming to the rules of right conduct: _a moral being._

**_Noun_**

5. Principles or habits with respect to right or wrong conduct.

* * *

"You like him." Ino said accusingly, and Saukra flinched – her head shaking rapidly in denial. Of course the blond wouldn't take kindly to her irrational affection for the man who killed her mentor, and the pinkette would never ask her to. She was sick; her entire attempt at rationalizing it only succeeded in making it worse. The emerald-eyed female didn't know how or why it came about, but somehow she still managed to feel that flutter in her stomach when she caught sight of the silver-haired male. It was too far out of her control for her to even begin to make an attempt at correcting it.

"That's just fucking great, Sakura." Her blue-eyed friend reacted accordingly, spitting the words at her venomously before storming down the hall and out of the building. Hidan had only been in the prison about three weeks; yet here she sat somehow ending up in fights over his wellbeing. The reason Ino had even had the nerve to spit the accusing words at her was because the pink-haired female had stopped her from making a massive mistake. They weren't even supposed to be here – it was two in the morning, for Christ sake! – and the blond had come in for some late-night torture. She had become a bit vindictive and aggressive since her senseis' murderer was dug up and plopped down in a cell. Of course, they nursed him back to health and strapped some chakra restraints on him, but he was still dangerous.

And Sakura liked that.

"Is the bitch gone, pinky?" The Jashinist asked as he tapped the window of his cell, smirking smugly when she jumped in alarm. She gave the pale man a quick look over, nodding silently when his violet eyes flashed impatiently. Indeed, he had proved to be more than a bit dangerous with his first few attempts at escape; Sakura herself having been forced into the fray when he managed to take out his two ANBU guards. He easily overpowered her, and that was the day she realized she was a glutton for punishment.

- X -

_Her heart fluttered as she rushed forward, throwing a chakra-powered punch at the silver-haired Akatsuki. He dodged with ease and she hissed in frustration, following it up with a few more swings before he apparently grew bored and slammed a punch into her stomach. She wheezed as the air left her lungs, being tossed back a few feet by the sheer force of his blow. He sneered as he swung a leg around and hit her similarly; sending her backwards, sprawled out on her back with a blood-filled cough._

_Sakura blinked and she was being straddled, her kunai being torn from its place on her thigh and pressed against her neck. Violet eyes flashed in unhindered excitement and she just stared, feeling an uncomfortable knot in her stomach._

_"Sakura-sama!" A vaguely familiar voice called from down the hall and she felt the dangerous males weight shift off her, lurching forward to deal with the next enemy. She didn't move from her position – spread eagle on the floor of a prison hallway with wide emerald eyes and an undeniable heat in her core._

- X -

Eventually he had been caught, though she had stayed that way until (definitely _not _trying to calm her speeding heart and knotted stomach, by the way!) she heard cursing and multiple footsteps coming down the hall. Her fingers traced the self-inflicted wound she had given herself the moment she sensed another's presence that day – acting instinctively to save her skin as she lied and claimed she'd been fatally injured and stuck healing the wound. The look he had given her when she claimed this couldn't be described as anything other than sadistic amusement. She removed her hand from under the hem of her shirt and rolled her shoulders, getting ready to leave herself when his voice stopped her again.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Hidan demanded and she resisted the urge to smirk, not turning to face the man. She could feel his glare in between her shoulders and cocked her head back to glance into his cell. He was, indeed, glaring; his arms crossed over his chest with a scowl she could almost call a pout.

"This isn't my floor tonight; I get to go home, for once." Sakura shrugged, turning to face him again. Her arms were crossed loosely with her hip cocked to one side, head following suit as she waited. Why she was waiting, she wasn't sure, but her feet stayed firmly planted on the cold concrete as they stared at each other. He looked like he wanted to say something, his face flickering with unreadable emotion before he snorted and moved back into the darkness of his cell. With that silent exchange, she turned and left the building; eager for a good nights sleep.

* * *

"Sakura-sama." A voice called gently and she turned to see a pale man with dark hair waving cheerfully in greeting. She offered a smile and wave of her own, letting him follow her up the stairs to see her _favorite _patient. Since Inos' little outburst the night before, she had insisted she get a new assistant in tending to Hidan – which ultimately pissed the blond haired girl even more – and found herself fighting off waves of eagerness that always tried to press into her when she reached his cell.

Giving the new guy a quick warning about the aggressive Jashinist, she swiped her key-card and let them in. The door closing behind her suddenly felt like a death sentence when she met his violet glare, trying not to shudder. Her dark-haired companion looked between them warily, fingers weakly clutching his clipboard.

"O-Oh, I left my medical bag, Sakura-sama." He said sheepishly and she handed over the key-card, sighing.

"Hurry up." The boy was more than happy to bolt out of the room, leaving her alone with the man who spared her life. He gave her a once over, smirking smugly as she finally shifted her feet nervously.

"I could kill you." He reminded, and her eyes flashed in irritation.

"But you won't." The moment she spoke he slammed her into the darkest corner of the room – successfully hiding them from prying eyes in the process – with his hand around her throat. A low groan escaped when she hit the wall, smaller hands wrapped weakly around his wrist as he held her in place; her feet a good few inches from the ground.

"And what makes you so fucking sure?" Hidan growled a low, feral sound that made her shiver despite everything. Noting this, his eyebrow quirked curiously, fingers tightening around her pale throat; Sakura whimpered softly and kicked her legs with a bit of a scowl.

"You had the chance and you didn't fucking take it." She spat, glaring at him as his grip loosened enough to provide her with some oxygen. He grinned when she cursed, and before she was completely aware of what was happening he had her body pinned by his; his hand dropping to hold her thighs up around his waist. Her face flushed pink as a familiar heat hit her, eyes widening slightly when his fingers – surprisingly gentle, much to her pleasure – traced circles into her shorts beneath the medical skirt.

"Mm, good point." He was playful? Since when were S-Class criminals _playful_?! Hidans violet eyes glittered with that same excitement she had seen before as he leaned his face close to hers, warm breath ghosting across her lips; she gasped slightly. A familiar buzz signaled someone entering the room and he was gone, leaving her gaping like a fish as he sprawled out across his bed – as if he had been there the entire time. Amused eyes watched her as she blinked away her surprise, forcing her legs to work as she shoved the now-returning assistant back out the door.

"He's fine – God, you're such a slow ass." Sakura grumbled, the heavy door slamming behind her as she let the male fight to catch up; stuttering out apologies the whole way.

* * *

Sakura paced her office as she tried to calm her nerves, face bright pink every time she made the mistake of trying to address the source of her problem. Not to mention the uncomfortable butterflies in her stomach, she was a complete mess. Her hair was sticking up everywhere from where she had been ruffling it in her frustration – more like trying to rip it out, but _y'know _– and her emerald eyes lack of normal shine. A bruise was beginning to form where he had roughly tossed her against the wall, which she would rub occasionally just to remind herself she wasn't completely insane; _that really happened_.

Needless to say, Sakura Haruno was deeply confused.

Her fingers attempted to brush down her pink locks before rubbing her face weakly, sighing to herself. It wasn't his actions that caused the confusion though – she was used to sexual and aggressive advances from prisoners and patients alike – but _hers_. Plopping down in her chair, she pondered why it was she didn't fight back. She let him do that; she allowed him to have the power in such a deadly situation while never even considering fighting back! Her mind had turned to mush the moment he touched her, and all she wanted was for him to press his lips into hers with the same bruising force.

It was just like when he had her pinned to the floor.

A scowl etched on to her features as she let her head slam into the desk, sighing deeply. It was so pathetic to be lovesick over a man who was only here because they couldn't kill him. Suddenly, the pale female suddenly realized why her mentor drank so much.

"Sakura," A voice called and she growled softly as she tilted her head up, resting her chin on the desk to eye the intruder. "Hidan picked a fight with some guards and they beat him to Hell. Go take care of it." Her superior spoke stiffly, leaving the female to gaze at her with disbelief. Hidan didn't… get beaten. He was out of most of the people's league when it came to combat, even without his chakra or weapons. In fact, he had proven this many times over in almost every escape tactic he had tried upon being tossed into a cell. So why was he letting himself get beat on? The small female wanted to beg her to have someone else handle it, but knew it wouldn't work out.

She was the only one available to tend to the S-Class today.

"Hai." Sakura muttered as she stood, grabbing her medical pack, before glumly walking back up the stairs to check on her insane Jashinist.

* * *

"And how exactly did this happen?" The pink haired female asked with a quirked eyebrow, wrapping his arm gently. "You don't usually get a scratch on you." Upon arrival, it was probably a lot worse than she had expected. His face had been bloody and a bit swollen, along with some deep cuts along his arms and stomach that were easily patched for the most part; either way, he was covered in the copper scent of blood and it was making her a bit woozy.

Hidan was unusually quiet when she got there and set to work on patching him up. Healing the cuts was easy, but the one on his stomach actually went all the way up his chest, much to her dismay. Obviously, she chose to avoid it by fixing everything else first – but now she was out of other wounds to deal with and was forced into looking at his shredded shirt awkwardly.

"Can you take that off?" Sakura asked after a long moment, gritting her teeth in a poor attempt at resisting a blush. He actually snickered at the feeble question before pulling the t-shirt off and tossing it to the floor beside him. Rather than lay him on his bed and bloody it up, she had put him in their inconspicuous corner for the sake of some privacy; _not _because she didn't want anyone else to see he was beaten to hell for the sake of his badass image or anything.

Carefully, the suddenly meek female pressed her hands gently into the wound as a green glow surrounded them and began slowly stitching it back together. Her face was still tinted pink as she bit her lower lip; she _well aware_ her face was bright pink from the amount of heat radiating there, though she didn't meet his amused gaze.

"When I wrap you up, you're not going to be able to move for a few days." Sakura informed and he scoffed.

"I'm fucking immortal; I'll be fully healed by the time you come check on me tomorrow." Hidan sneered and she rolled her eyes a bit.

"Why'd you let yourself get hurt?" She tried again and he smirked, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Maybe I just wanted to fucking see you."

"Maybe I don't believe you."

The moment the wound was patched up he grabbed her wrist and slung her down – rolling so that he was positioned between her legs with her wrists pinned above her head. Her eyes widened, emerald meeting violet, before the unthinkable happened.

He kissed her.

Sakura yelped as his lips pressed roughly into hers, earning another feral growl from the man above her as his tongue snaked passed her lips. Mewling softly, she met his tongue in a meek battle for dominance before letting him caress the walls of her mouth to his heart's content. His hand slowly released her thin wrists, fingers gently pushing up her shirt so that he could thumb at the small scar she had given herself. Her own nimble fingers fisted themselves into his hair, arching slightly as he caressed her pale skin.

A disapproving whine left her lips as he broke their kiss, though her breath hitched when he pressed them into her neck. His tongue playfully lapped at the bruise he made, a smirk pulling at his lips as he nuzzled into the place where her shoulder met her neck.

"I can't believe you blamed that shit on me." Hidan purred as he nibbled at her gently, enjoying the way she squirmed under his ministrations. His fingers gently ran along the scar to remind her what he was referring to and she couldn't help but chuckle dryly.

"I couldn't say that I let you run rampant of my own accord, now could I?" Sakura teased softly, heart fluttering when he growled in approval; her lips pressing softly into his jaw as one hand caressed his well-toned back. Her tongue playfully ran around the shell of his ear and she grinned when he went rigid, catching his earlobe and nibbling softly. He leaned back from her and she immediately felt cold; pouting up at him as he grinned manically down at her.

"You should probably get back to work, don't cha' think?" At his words she batted her eyelashes innocently, momentarily forgetting she was indeed at her workplace; doing completely unprofessional things with an inmate.

"Tease." Sakura grumbled, though she was fairly pleased when he laughed and stood, offering her a hand that she feebly took. Hidan tugged her into another fierce kiss before sending her on her way, chuckling as the pinkette scurried to escape his room.

Nibble fingers spun her keycard around in one hand as he plopped down on his bed, eyeing it with a smug smirk.

_That was really too fucking easy._


End file.
